This is War
by Jirapan
Summary: After Diva. Santana is heartbroken and alone when she gets recruited for the marines and is sent off. When she returns seven years later, things have changed quite a bit especially her. No one knows where she was, but she pops up in Lima for a visit. Heartbroken and betrayed she faces her old friends and Brittany. Rated M for blood/gore, Sexual content, Language, Crude humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… I have a lot of stories going that aren't finished and I don't leave any half assed… which means they will not be subpar (I won't rush the damn ending) but I can't help the ideas that flow through my mind… it's insane. So I need some help. Firstly I need help continuing some stories because I have come to a block on where to go so I need some direction. I also am informed I need a beta… my grammar isn't all that great and so far I haven't cared to much for it cause I just like getting the story out there, new chapters and such. But I've been told a few times. Now I have no idea exactly what they are supposed to do either than look for and fix mistakes, which I wouldn't mind. I've had an offer to help one of my Twilight Bellice stories, but I need someone for… well everything else. If no one wants to, no hard feelings; as far as I'm concerned as long as I keep updating I should be fine. I am only using a trial Microsoft office 2010… if anyone has something better that doesn't require money please let me know. Anyway, here is my new story idea, I've read two that have same bases, which is Santana being in the military, but I'm working off the fourth season of the show right after Diva. So anything after Diva, ignore it; it doesn't exist in my world.**

**Santana's POV**

I've had it. It was my fault but I have had it. I let her go and now she's moved on to someone, not better, but someone else. But I still can't believe she really told me to leave, to find someone else as if there was someone else I could possibly be with. I have no idea what to do with my life now, no more college, Brittany doesn't want me here and my parents are on fucking vacation.

I walk pass a store when the woman catches my attention.

"Excuse me miss?" she asks, I look over and see she's in a military uniform. I furrow my brow and walk over to her, curious as to what she might want from me.

"Yes?" I ask when I'm in front of her.

"You seem to be in perfect shape… tell me have you ever thought about joining the military?" she asks with hopeful eyes. I look up and see it's a department for recruiting into the military.

"Maybe once or twice, my uncle was a medic in the military and I always thought it would be cool," I reply, she smiled brightly.

"Well, maybe you could take a look at this. It has all the listen benefits of joining, and describes each branch and the requirements for each one," she says. She hands me a pamphlet and I take it. I glance over it and look back up at her and nod with a smile. I walk over to a bench and sit, opening my pamphlet. While I read I start to realize that maybe this is it for me. I have nothing here for me, I can't go to college now, and no one will miss me. I mean originally they hated me so I assume. Brittany's happy with Sam, Mercedes is doing her own work, Puck is living it up in LA doing god knows what. Finn is coaching Glee, Mr. Schue is getting married and trying to keep arts program alive. Rachel and Kurt are in New York living their dreams, Mike in dance college, and Quinn is queen of Yale. Everyone else is on school graduating so they can do their dreams. Me… I have nothing. No plans, no dreams. It's just me sitting on a bench. But joining could give me quite a bit, health care, college funding so I can get a career.

No one will miss me.

I stand and I walk over to the woman who sees me and smiles.

"Back already?" she asks.

"Yeah, where do I sign up?" I ask her, she smiles at me.

"Well, first have you really thought it through? Once you sign up and join, you can't just quit in the middle. You have to complete the contract given and it's very strict, no lip, no whining, no nothing other than complete discipline. And you will have to deal with some men who don't think woman belong there," she explains. I stare at her for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah, I have thought it through," I answer her.

"Well which branch seems most interesting to you?" she asks.

"Marines," I answer automatically. She gives me astonished eyes before nodding.

"Well then, down the hall to your right," she says. I thank her and walk down the aisle.

I take many tests, to see if I'm healthy, in shape and have the endurance and stamina I need to survive basic training. The recruiter looks at me and smiles.

"Well ma'am, it's been a while since we've gotten a female volunteer that was in this kind of condition. Welcome to the ranks of a soldier. Now mind that you aren't officially one till you fully complete the basic training course. I'll call you and let you know the details, such as where you will be training and when you'll be departing. Here's a list of what you will need and a form to verify that you have permission to purchase these items along with getting your military I.D. it's best you say goodbye to whomever your loved ones are, because you aren't going to see them in a few months, and if you complete te training, you might not see them for years. I wish you best of luck ma'am," he says with a smile. I nod and thank him before exiting. My body is burning a little from the tests, but it's nothing I wasn't used to from cheerleading practice. I sigh when I walk out.

When I get back to my deserted house I sit down on the couch and pull my phone out before searching for Brittany's number. I hesitate before calling, knowing that I should at least tell her I was leaving. The phone rings a few times before her voicemail pops up.

_Hi! You've reached Brittany S. Peirce sorry I didn't answer, but I will get back to you soon. Thank you for calling BEEP…._

Beep.

I smile hearing Brittany say beep for the machine, before I recollect myself.

"Um, hey Britt… it's Santana. I am… going to be leaving for a while. I just wanted you to know and maybe have you call me back so I can tell you what's up and what I'm doing and let you relay that to everyone else. It's really important so call me back as soon as possible. Love you," I say before ending the call. I sigh and lean back.

**At Mickenly during Glee practice. Normal Pov**

They were just done rehearsing and Sam was gathering his and Brittany's stuff when he noticed a message on Brittany's phone flashing. He looked at it to see a missed call from Santana on the screen.

"She never knows when to give up," Sam mutters, he looks to Brittany who is having a discussion with Marley before he quickly deletes Santana's message.

"What are you doing?" Unique asks raising an eyebrow at him.

"What? Uh nothing," Sam says. Unique rolls her eyes.

"Mhm, whatever, I don't need to get caught up in your drama," she says before walking away. Sam lets out a breath of relief and brings Brittany her things.

"Thanks Sammy," Brittany says and kisses him on the cheek. He smile and see's Unique shaking her head at him before walking out of the choir room.

**Few weeks later, airport.**

Santana was sitting and waiting for her plane to arrive. She was nervous but also hurt. She looked around and saw nearly everyone there with someone. She was hurt mostly… Brittany never called her back.

"_Flight 3:00 to San Diego" _a voice said through an intercom. Santana stood and looked around… no one was coming to wish her farewell. She felt her throat close up, but shut her eyes and walked towards the entry.

_So much for once a family, always a family._

Santana thought to herself before boarding the plane.

**Sorry for any mistakes, I personally have no idea what goes on once recruited or their system, but I did the best I could. As for the plane thing… yeah never been on a plane, never been to an airport so sorry if I messed up there. Please read a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**:3**

**Seven hard years later…**

Santana had landed back home and stepped out of the airport. She looks around and everything looks the same… well other than her when she was standing out here seven years ago. She sighed and started walking. First order of business… home.

Santana hired a cab and rode the way to her house before unpacking her stuff. She was already out of her uniform and it was tucked safely in her duffle bag. She most certainly didn't want to be reminded of what she went through these last few years. She was 25, and she wasn't looking back. She hesitantly knocked on the door and heard footsteps inside. Soon the door opened and her mother stood there shocked. Santana smiled slightly.

"Hi.. mom," Santana breathes. Her mother's face lights up before bringing her daughter in a tight hug.

"Oh, mija! Where have you been for so long, we've been worried sick about you. Come in come in. Santana smiled and walked in while her mother shut the door. Her mother led her to the living room and made her sit down. "Is there anything you want to drink? Eat maybe. Oh honey you look so thin," Maribel said and looked her and saw multiple scars sporting her daughter.

"Um water would be wonderful actually," Santana replied.

"Yes, yes of course," Maribel said and walked out. She came back out and handed her long lost daughter her water.

"Gracias mami," Santana said before taking a long drink.

"Oh, Santana. You have no idea how much your father and I missed you. You've been gone for so long, please tell me where you have been," Maribel begged. Santana sighed and set her water down.

"I've… before when I was eighteen I quit college and came back here. Hoping to make a living being Sue's assistant coach and then when she left I would have coached the team. I was going to use the money you gave me for a house and get back with Brittany, but when I got here everything changed. No one was here or even cared that I was here. You and dad were off on vacation, and Brittany dumped me for Sam… so I joined the military, the marines. I've been serving for seven years, but due to recent injuries I have been honorably discharged," Santana explained. Maribel had tears in her eyes.

"Oh mija, why didn't you ever tell us we have been so worried that you were kidnapped or had died. Mija we went through so much heartache," Maribel cried.

"What? But I left Brittany a message to tell everyone to at least tell them that I was going to be gone for a while, she never informed you?" Santana asked incredulous.

"No honey, she was just as devastated, everyone was. We had no idea where you had gone or if you were even alive," Maribel said. Santana was completely confused; she most definitely left a message for her.

"Mom, can I ask a huge favor," Santana asked.

"Of course," Maribel said.

"Call everyone, and tell them you wish to speak to them about me, don't mention that I'm home," Santana said.

"Um, of course. You're lucky they are all here now, living their lives," Maribel said.

"Wait, even Rachel and lady Hummel?" Santana asked.

"Oh, no they are here on vacation," Maribel said grabbing the phone and dialing.

"Thank you mom," Santana sighed. She grabbed her stuff and went upstairs.

In about an hour, they were all down stairs chatting away, wondering what Santana's mother had to talk about… well Santana. Santana was at the top of the stairs and took a few deep breaths before walking down, her hand gripping the railing tightly. People noticed the movement and looked before gasping. Santana didn't feel too comfortable with the eyes on her, but she soon made it to the bottom steps.

"Um, hi," Santana mutters, before she feels a hard slap, followed by another hard slap to the face, making her cheeks burn slightly. She looks at the culprits who slapped her and see and angry Quinn and Brittany.

"Where the hell have you been Santana, do you know what kind of hell you have put us through?" Quinn screamed.

"Not really because I thought you all knew I left," Santana said rubbing her jaw. Santana was in a tank top and basketball shorts. She has never felt too comfortable… either than the eyes staring at her scars.

"Oh so that's great you thought we magically knew where you went, what is with your scars hmm, get them fighting in a club or something?" Quinn snapped. Santana glared at Quinn angrily at her before getting in her face.

"No, I joined the fucking marines because I felt that I had nobody to have a home with. Brittany wanted me to go to New York, but Rachel and Kurt hated me, and then you were busy with school along with everyone else. I was alone and at the time I felt it was my only option so I joined the marines, almost died too many times for me to count and got a gazillion scars from it," Santana growled. Quinn took a step back and had tears in her eyes.

"Santana, we had no idea," Rachel sniffled.

"Yeah, well if Brittany would have called back, you guys would have known, or if she would have at least told you that I was leaving," Santana said looking at the girl who broke her heart so long ago. Brittany was completely confused.

"I didn't know you were leaving and I most certainly never knew that I was supposed to call you," Brittany said defending herself.

"But I left a voicemail on your phone the day you told me to go to New York," Santana said, Brittany shook her head.

"I didn't get any Voicemail from you that day or any day Santana," Brittany said.

"No I remember, because you said beep before the actual thing," Santana said shaking her head now she was doubting herself.

"Well… that was my old voicemail greeting," Brittany said.

"Alright, that's enough. Obviously you're blaming Brittany for all of our heart ache and I'm not going to stand for it," Sam said. Santana looked at him and her old hatred for him rose in her chest.

"You, I am not blaming Brittany for a thing I've been through nor anyone else, I'm just curious as to where my voicemail went," Santana growled.

"Well you must have been mistaken, or maybe Brittany accidentally deleted it," Sam said defiantly.

"No, for some reason I think you did something to it. You two were dating and you found me as competition. We were still best friends Samuel, she doesn't just ignore my messages," Santana said.

"I didn't do anything," Sam said, "now if you don't mind, Brittany and I have some wedding plans to get to," Sam said smugly. Santana felt her heart drop at this news; her eyes snapped to Brittany's left hand and spotted the small engagement ring on her finger. Brittany immediately brought her hands up and wringed them nervously.

"Fantastic, but no one is going anywhere until we know what happened back then," Santana snapped at him and sat down, her back giving her pain. She subconsciously rubbed at it.

"What's wrong with your back?" Marley asked, noticing Santana's movements.

"Well, if you want to know I would be still serving but I was honorably discharged due to severe injury to my back," Santana said and leaned back slightly.

"What happened," Quinn asked.

"I'll tell you all sorts of stories later, right now I want to know what happened to my god damn voicemail," Santana said glaring at Sam.

"I didn't do anything!" Sam yelled t her.

"Nu uh, I remember that day very clearly. Listen I said back then that I wasn't eva going to get involved in this drama, but what happened that changed a lot of people. You see Unique see's everything and what I saw that day was one Santana Lopez calling Brittany's phone before leaving a message and you," Unique says pointing at Sam, "deleting it," Unique finished.

"You little bastard," Santana snarled and stood up.

"I didn't know that you were going to tell Brittany that you were leaving. Besides how do we know for sure that you were even in the army," Sam said. Everyone glared at him including Brittany.

"Marines, and how I about I show you what I learned in trained Trouty," Santana said stepping towards him. Quinn stood in front of her.

"Santana don't, he isn't worth… that much," Quinn said.

"Fuck him, saying that I didn't just waste seven years protecting his sorry ass," Santana said looking at her long lost best friend.

"I'm just saying anyone can get injuries from anywhere," Sam said.

"You are the most insensitive person and that's coming from me," Kitty said looking at him and shaking her head.

"Alright you want proof," Santana said, she reached down into her shirt and pulled out her dog tags and pulled them off before throwing them at him, "there is you damn proof, that not enough I have my uniform upstairs," Santana said and crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay fine. I just… you hurt Brittany coming back and it pissed me off," Sam tried to defend herself.

"I know to contrary belief but coming back hurt me a lot more than you thought it did Sam. I had no one when I returned and Brittany no longer wanted me. But my decision was made and I wanted you all to know, but because of you I was off to face the hardest thing in my life with no support and feeling alone," Santana said. She started to feel… sadness again. Something she hasn't felt for a long time.

"Not only that Sam you left us all thinking that something really horrible happened to Santana, or that she didn't care about us," Rachel said stepping up.

"Look, I can't do anything about what happened seven years ago. But it's over now," Sam said.

"It's not over… I have to live for the longest time about what happened to me out there. I have to live with an injury that will follow me for the rest of my life. Now wanna here a shocker you would think seven years would make me forget everything and change my mind about things, but it doesn't. I still hate the hell out of you and I am still in love with Brittany. Quinn is still one of my best friends, Kurt and Rachel still annoy me on many occasions. Finn still has a terrible haircut and on top of all that I'm still a big bitch who harbors Snix,' Santana confessed.

"You can't have Brittany, we're engaged," Sam said sternly.

"Tell me, when did you get engaged?" Santana asked.

"A year ago," Sam answered.

"And why haven't you been married yet, or finished planning," Santana continued.

"Because Brittany wants to wait," Sam said. Everyone waited and Santana smirked before he realized it.

"Mmmhmm, so it took you six years of dating to be engaged and now it will probably take the same amount of time to be married, Brittany why haven't you married him yet?" Santana asked her.

"I… I was waiting for you to come home," Brittany muttered and looked down. Santana smiled and looked at enraged Sam who started coming at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Santana said while he stalked towards her. he ignored her and threw a right hook at her. Santana easily dodged it before grabbing the arm by the wrist and then bicep. Then with her years of training, she used his momentum and her strength to easily lift him over her shoulder and slammed him down, his back connecting with the coffee table, shattering it.

"Santana!" her mother came in a fury.

"Sorry mom," Santana muttered.

"Why in the world are you throwing your friends into my furniture?" Maribel asked with her hands on her hips, giving the mother look.

"He swung at me first, it was pure self-defense. I warned him also so it's completely his fault," Santana said and smiled sweetly. Her mother shook her head and left the room. "I'll get you another table… or fix this one… no I'll make you one," Santana called after her. Sam groaned and Santana smirked at her accomplishment before she felt her back flare in pain. She hissed and sat on the couch.

"You okay?" Brittany asked.

"I'm fine baby," Sam said starting to get up.

"Not you, Santana," Brittany snapped at him before sitting next to Santana.

"My back just hurts, I shouldn't have done that," Santana sighed and leaned forward stretching her lower back where the pain was accumulating. "Quinn, I have some medicine and wraps in my duffle bag in my room, can you go grab that?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded and ran upstairs.

"Brittany, we should get going," Sam said feeling jealousy run through him at seeing his fiancé concerned about Santana rather than himself.

"No, you by yourself and take this with you," Brittany said and pulled her ring off and extending it to him.

"You… you're breaking up with me?" he asked hurt.

"What you did was wrong. I would have never said yes in the first place if I knew Santana was still around to come back," Brittany said. He glared at the hurting Latina before snatching the ring and storming out the house slamming the door on his way out. Santana jumped slightly and froze at the sound. Everyone noticed and watched her carefully.

_You're safe, you're him. Not there, you're home you're friends are here, you're safe._

She repeated in her head before her body relaxed. Quinn came back down and set the stuff in front of Santana.

"I hope I got the right stuff," she said out of breath.

"Yeah, you did… um Britt, you mind putting this stuff on my back?" Santana asked.

"Of course not," Brittany said picking it up.

"Kay, just, my back wasn't as pretty as it used to be," Santana warned. Brittany nodded and Santana turned her back to Brittany and her friends and Brittany slowly lifted the shirt to see ugly scars and burns on her back. Brittany held back a gasp and started rubbing the medicine on Santana's back, feeling old and new scars while she did so. After it was done Santana asked Quinn to help Brittany wrap her abdomen; they did as they were told and when Santana pulled her shirt back down. She turned back around to see many sad faces of her friends and even mother who joined in. Brittany collapsed into tears and fell into Santana, sobbing into her chest, Santana wrapped her arms around her and held her close trying to comfort her, letting her own tears slip down her face.

"I'm so glad you're back," Brittany cried.

"Me too, Britt-Britt… me too."

**Ta-da! Srry for any mistakes I made, I'm not the greatest at grammar and I don't catch a few things like instead of our I would put out… that kind of thing. Anyway, review! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews are beautiful… thank you.**

After a few minutes of crying everyone calmed and Santana took a few calming breaths and leaned back.

"So… Sam ruins everything like always, figures huh?" Santana says and smiles with her eyes closed.

"Santana, I am so sorry," Brittany muttered. Santana opened her eyes and looked at her.

"It's not your fault Britt, it's his," Santana said.

"But you joined the army because I turned you away," Brittany argued.

"Not entirely true, but to be honest with you, that was a very big part," Santana said, she leaned up and grabbed Brittany's hands. "Look, no matter what pushed me away it was my decision to join the marines, I wasn't told to or forced to I did because I wanted to," Santana said.

"But I still feel guilty," Brittany cried.

"Well, don't. There were a lot of factors to what I did, yes you were one of them, but you were not the only one," Santana said. "No more feeling guilty kay? And that goes for all of you," Santana said and looked at the rest of her old friends and mother. They all nodded.

"Well, I'm making dinner if any of you would like to join for dinner," Maribel said.

"I'll help," Quinn said and walked with her.

"I think I will join them," Rachel said and moved into the kitchen. Santana watched them leave and then looked at the rest of them.

"Well, here's the TV, I'm going upstairs and taking a nice shower," Santana said and stood up slowly.

"Do you want any help?" Brittany asked. Santana looked at her and smiled at her.

"Sure," Santana replied before walking upstairs with Brittany following close behind.

They walked into Santana's room and Brittany couldn't help but smile, it was still exactly the same from when they were in high school.

"I think my mom was waiting for me to come home," Santana said, opening her duffle bag and grabbing some clothes. She stood and looked at Brittany.

"We all were Santana, we were so worried," Brittany said.

"I didn't to worry you guys," Santana mumbled. Brittany smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it too much, come on let's get you cleaned up," Brittany said walking into the bathroom, Santana following. Brittany helped Santana strip down; she couldn't help but feel pain in her heart looking at all the scars that covered a once flawless body… the body that she loves so much.

"Sorry," Santana whispered so softly that Brittany almost didn't hear her.

"For what?" Brittany asked confused, she started the water and waited for the temperature to be perfect.

"For my body… I know it's really ugly now," Santana said. Brittany turned and looked at Santana.

"Your body may have scars Santana, but that doesn't stop it from being beautiful, they show how strong you are and how much pain you survived," Brittany said. Santana looked down, a small tinged of blush attaching to her cheeks. Brittany walked up to her and grabbed her chin and lifted Santana's head so she would look Brittany in the eyes.

"Your body is still the most beautiful and sexiest body I have ever and will ever see," Brittany said, Santana saw the pure honesty inside her eyes and smiled shyly. Brittany smiled back softly and they stared at one another. Slowly they found themselves leaning in and then their lips touched gently. They pulled back and looked at one another for a second before going back into the kiss, more confident. The kiss was passionate, needed but not sloppy. They broke apart when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, um dinner is ready when you are," Quinn called through the door.

"Kay," Santana called back. They heard Quinn leave and they looked at each other before busting out laughing.

"Oh my God," Brittany laughed.

"Yeah, even after all these years Quinn is still the one interrupting us," Santana laughed out.

"Yeah," Brittany sighed they looked at one another ad Brittany couldn't help the blush that formed on her face. "Um I should go, and… yeah," Brittany stuttered and left. Santana chuckled lightly at Brittany being embarrassed. She quickly showered and made her way down to stairs everyone was seated in the living room.

"Here you go Honey," Maribel said handing Santana a plate. Santana took it graciously and sat on the floor next to Brittany and Quinn.

"So, I'm curious how did you injure your back Santana," Artie asked everyone glared at him.

"Really Artie?" Rachel admonished.

"No guys it's fine," Santana said and put her plate down. She sighed and recounted how she got her career ending injury.

_They were in the middle of an ambush; she and her platoon were on their way to deliver extra supplies to another group who were running out and on the front of the battle. The Humvee that was in front of Santana's was taken out by an RPG, she and the other abandoned their Humvee, but one of the fellow Marines got stuck on the truck. Santana ran back against orders and detached the marine and pushed him towards the others, and then she heard the whistling of an RPG and turned to run. She wasn't able to get out of the explosions wave. Santana was tossed by the force and sent over a Cliffside. She tried to grab on to the ledge, but slipped. She fell several feet and landed on her back, adding pain to the existing burn. She was rescued twenty four hours later once they cleared out hostiles._

Everyone was silent after Santana told them the story. The girls had tears running down their faces while the guys looked uncomfortable and sad.

"That's terrible Santana," Jake said, breaking the silence.

"It wasn't so bad, the fall severed quite a few of the nerves in my back so I basically felt nothing after I awoke form the fall," Santana said.

"But you can feel now?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, I had extensive surgery and physical therapy, I can feel early everything, there are a few nerves and muscles recovering, hence the medicine and bandages and the occasional over stressing pain," Santana explained.

"Well, I think I say this for everyone that we are most certainly glad you are a stubborn bitch Santana," Puck said with a smiled.


End file.
